Climbing Everest
by purplepagoda
Summary: Contains spoilers for Yanks in the U.S. The summary is in the title. Probable one-shot.


As they drive from the airport he iss more interested in her than he is in the drive. After nearly killing them in London he has decided to let her drive. Besides he has to drop her off anyway. She keeps her eyes focused on the road as he watches her. Finally they arrive at their destination. He helps her unload the car and finally they collapse in her living room. He hunkers down in her chair, and she folds her legs underneath her as she sits on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" she questions.

He nods with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"I need your permission,"

"You don't do that. You ask for forgiveness, not permission,"

"It's easier," she admits.

"This is true,"

"I still need your permission,"

"Why?"

"I just do,"

"Ok, what?"

"I want to climb Mount Everest,"

"Yeah ok. Why do you need my permission?"

"Because it's a figurative Mount Everest,"

"I still don't understand why you need my permission?"

"Because it would be crossing the line,"

"I'm tired, and I don't want to strike up an argument with you. So I'll make you a deal,"

"Ok,"

"I'm going to ask you something,"

"Ok,"

"If you can answer it honestly I'll erase the line,"

"Why?"

"We don't need a line,"

"Ok ask,"

"Do you know why I didn't want you to sleep with Ian?"

"Because you're protective of me,"

"Yes that is true, but that's not all,"

"Ok so why didn't you want me to sleep with Ian?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep with anyone else,"

"What?"

"You're special,"

"I know. You already told me that, but I don't know what it means,"

"You're special to me,"

"What?"

"You're special to me," he repeats

"What are you saying?"

"Whatever you think happened didn't. I'd rather be a warrior than a knight any day,"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I really don't,"

"Just climb Everest,"

"What?"

"Just climb Everest,"

"You know that it's figurative right?"

"Yes,"

"You know that Everest has to do with sex?"

"I know,"

"Not with Ian. With you,"

"I know,"

"And me. Me an you..."

"What are you waiting on? The line is gone, and Everest is waiting to be climbed,"

"What?"

"I want to defy the laws of physics,"

"Huh?"

"I want to defy the laws of physics with you,"

"I can't," she admits.

"Because of the line?"

"No,"

"So what's the problem? Are you too tired?"

"No,"

"Do you not want to climb Everest?"

"I don't know. Logically I should climb smaller peaks before I climb Everest. I'm not ready to climb Everest,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to climb Everest only to have it crumble beneath me,"

"What?"

"I don't want to lose Everest just because I climbed it,"

"You won't,"

"It's too complicated,"

"No it's not complicated at all,"

"Yes it is. You're my partner,"

"I know,"

"I..."

"What more do you need? A written request?"

"No..."

"You didn't understand what I said did you?"

"I'm not sure that I did,"

"You're special to me. We've both climbed a lot of other peaks. I think that we're ready for this,"

"I don't. I say it's just sex, but I know to you it's not just sex,"

"So?"

"I..."

"Temperance..."

"You should go home. It's getting late," she instructs.

"I don't want to go home,"

"Please go home,"

"Why?"

"I don't want to do something I'll regret later,"

"You don't believe in regret, you think that it's futile,"

"I know. You should just go. Please just go,"

He shakes his head. He moves over to her. He bends down and move his head next to hers. She can feel his stubble on her cheek, and his warm breath whisper into her ear.

"Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous. Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew. That's why, I'm hot blooded check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three," his stubble scratches against her cheeks as his face moves away. She finds big brown eyes staring back at her. After a few seconds he's on his feet, and headed to the door, respecting whatever decision she makes. His warm hand wraps around the cold doorknob. The he hears her angelic voice.

She responds from the other room, "Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?"

He smiles and quietly answers in a smooth voice as her moves towards her only after locking the door. As his eyes stare into hers he answers, "Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see. Feel the fever burning inside of me," with ever word they grow more focused.

She looks into his eyes, he stares back. Their faces grow closer until finally their lips meet. The fire had been light. They paw at each other like animals. They move to her bedroom. The only evidence is a haphazard trail of clothing following them into the bedroom.

The following morning Temperance slinks into the Jeffersonian. When she gets to her office she finds Angela waiting on her with coffee.

"Did you have fun in London?"

"Yes, but I was glad to sleep in my own bed,"

"So did you go right to bed when you got home?"

"Pretty much,"

"Pretty much?"

"I had to take care of something first,"

"What?"

"Nothing. I just climbed Everest,"

"What? I don't understand,"

"That's ok. So what happened between you and Hodgins?"

"You got my message?"

"Yes,"

"We broke up,"

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust me,"

"What?"

"He doesn't trust me,"

"Of course he does,"

"No he doesn't. He got all weird around Grayson,"

"Angela jealousy and trust issues are not the same thing,"

"I know,"

"I think that you made a mistake,"

"What?"

"Hodgins loves you,"

"Loved," she corrects.

"No Angela, he loves you,"

"But..."

"I don't know why you needed to talk to me. It doesn't sound like you want to hear what I have to say,"

"No I do,"

"Maybe you're still not ready to commit,"

"What do you mean?"

"Being with different people... you like that. You don't like being tied to just one person. You like to feel free, and independent,"

"Exactly. So what did you mean when you said that you climbed Everest?"

"It's just a figure of speech Ange," she tells her.

"Oh... ok," Angela nods. Had she been on the top of her game she would have questioned it, but under the circumstances she just let it go.


End file.
